beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Right Artemis A4 Infinite
Right Artemis A4 Infinite, stylized as Right αrtemis A4 Infinite, known as Right Artemis Infinite (ライトアルテミス・無限, Raito Arutemisu Mugen) in Japan, stylized as Right αrtemis Infinite, is an Attack Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released in Japan on October 20th, 2018 for 8100円 as a part of the Cho-Z Musou Beystadium. Energy Layer - Right Artemis A4 Main article: Energy Layer - Right Artemis A4 Right Artemis A4 is a Right Spin Attack Type Energy Layer that features and overall square shaped design with six blades, akin to Wild Wyvern. The right side of the Layer features a face, meant to represent Artemis, the goddess of the moon in Greek and Roman mythology. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Right Artemis'''features metal in its design; lining the blades. The inclusion of metal makes the Layer heavier than most SwitchStrike/God Layers. '''Right Artemis A4 also features a gimmick; like its predecessor Duo Artemis and its counterpart Left Astro A4, the Layer can be split in half to form either Right Eclipse or Left Eclipse. While the Layer's tall teeth, heavy weight and seemingly aggressive design may imply high Attack potential, the blades are very compact with little space in between, severely reducing Attack potential. Furthermore, the recoil Right Artemis does have makes it unsuitable for Defense or Stamina Combinations. Due to the gimmick, Right Artemis A4 is also incompatible with a Level Chip. When combined with Left Astro A4, the results are classified as different Layers, thus any differences in performance will be listed on the pages Right Eclipse and Left Eclipse. Performance Tip - Infinite Main article: Performance Tip - Infinite Infinite, unlike other Performance Tips, is not compatible with a Forge Disc, Left-Spin Layer or Launcher as the weight and prongs of a Forge Disc have been integrated directly into Infinite, the thickness of the right sides of the prongs and the width of the prongs prevents a launcher from fitting inside. This is due to the fact that the Tip must be used with the Infinite Beystadium it comes with. Infinite’s bottom features a wide, low angled cone tip, akin to a larger Wide Defense from Metal Fight Beyblade, that is magnetized, akin to Prototype Nemesis from Metal Fight Beyblade. The magnetic tip connects with the center of the Infinite Beystadium and keeps the Infinite Beyblade fixed in place and spins with the stadium’s motorized center, when knocked off of its perch, the wide cone tip creates a stable, Stamina-conserving spin and brings the Infinite Beyblade back to the spinning center and the heavy weight resists KOs. Furthermore, the spring of Infinite is much stronger than that of other Performance Tips which increases the Burst resistance of the Layer it’s paired with. Such features are meant to simulate a strong Stationary Defense/Stamina/Attack Type depending on the Layer used in order to practice Banking Shoots with Attack Combinations or test a Combination’s Burst and/or KO resistance. Gallery